


Friends

by Ekala



Series: Tron Drabbles, 7/3/12 [5]
Category: Tron (1982), Tron (Movies), Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekala/pseuds/Ekala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: "Rerezzed-Ram and Yori ruin one of Tron's grimdark sulk-mode phases by making him lol."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends

It hurt.

His circuits felt like they were still pulsing red, writhing with unwanted code. He felt like an alien in his own skin.

He felt like there was a tiny, curly-haired disaster clinging to his back.

“Ram, get off.” He could feel the grin that caused, followed by the rapid shaking of his head.

“Nope. We’re here to cheer you up.” _We_? Yori sidled out next to him, leaning backwards on the rail he’d been brooding over. Gorgeous as always. He grumbled, laying his head on his hands.

“Leave me alone.” Ram sighed dramatically, rolling around to his other side and poking him in the cheek. Yori laughed, patting his shoulder.

“Grumpy bit. At least walk with us?” Ram batted his eyes in a startlingly effective version of please. Tron pushed himself off of the railing, rolling his eyes. If it made them feel better.

Ram walked ahead of them, elaborating on the newest spreadsheet methods or something equally ridiculous, complete with sweeping hand gestures and excited expressions. Yori kept pace with Tron, arm wound around his own. She provided perfectly-timed commentary to Ram’s rambling, keeping him going and making herself laugh all in one go.

Ram, responding to her, turned and walked backwards, not seeing the step that he stumbled over. He rolled dramatically, ending flat on the sidewalk, and Yori was laughing before he was.

Tron looked at the two of them, caught up in the daily joy of life, and couldn’t help but laugh along with them.

He wasn’t alone anymore.


End file.
